


Warm

by claymorethe



Series: Colors and Sounds [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Creampies galore...kind of, Cullen is Not Fumbly, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Headaches & Migraines, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claymorethe/pseuds/claymorethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a nightmare and Amalia comforts him. Takes place about a year after "All Things Return At Night", but can be read on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this song I was listening to called "Warm" by SG Lewis and this fic happened as a result. It's a cool song and I recommend it. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Cullen groaned as he woke from a fitful slumber, rubbing his temple to alleviate his migraine. He turned on his side and saw Amalia sleeping next to him on her back, her quiet breathing nearly lulling him back to sleep. He let his hand drift to the side of her face and caressed it softly. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him, eyes still bleary from sleep.

  
“Cullen?” Amalia called to him as she lit a candle on the nightstand.

“I…it was another nightmare. Forgive me.”

Amalia sat up with some help from Cullen, letting out a grunt of effort; she was quite pregnant at just seven months along. When she told Cullen that she missed her monthly bleeding, he was ecstatic and collapsed in her arms in tears, overwhelmed by emotion. The first few months were hard on her since they escaped the Kirkwall Circle together during the rebellion, shortly after she announced her pregnancy; morning sickness wracked her body relentlessly and made traveling difficult at first. Now, she just glowed like an angel from above, round belly and all. Amalia smiled at Cullen and rested her hand atop his on her cheek.

“What can I do to help you?” she asked a little too innocuously as she slipped a leg between his own, but made an indignant squawk as gravity forced her on her back. Cullen stifled a laugh at her failed effort of seduction.

“How can you laugh at me, my love? I can’t even properly seduce you anymore because I’m shaped like a druffalo!” Amalia frowned as Cullen moved on top of her with a laugh.

“You seem to forget that your many nights of seducing me at the Circle led to this,” he said as he rubbed her belly. “Are you sure it’s just one?”

“Cullen, please,” Amalia whined. “I don’t even want to imagine having twins.”

“I wouldn’t mind either way,” Cullen said as he started to move his hands softly over her stomach, “I would love them all the same, no matter what…”  


Cullen placed a trail of kisses along the swell of her belly as he rubbed circles in the spots he knew would warm her in more ways than one. Amalia let out a noise of approval as he continued massaging her.

“Does that feel good, Amalia?”

“Mmm, yes…” she slurred as his hands moved lower. He cupped her mound through her smalls and chuckled.

“You’re so wet from just a massage? Dirty girl.”

Amalia giggled as he pulled her lacy smalls down and tossed them away into a corner of the dimly lit room. He took two of his fingers and parted her lips with them. She immediately started to lick them until saliva dribbled from the side of her mouth and dropped down to her collarbone; Cullen’s cock twitched against his breeches at the sight of her.

“Such a little wanton…” he crooned as his fingers moved lower, spreading her. His fingers hooked upward inside of her and rubbed rhythmically against the groove of nerves, causing her to moan louder at his determined touch.

“You are…so enchanting…beguiling… _ethereal_ …I could heap praise upon you for all eternity,” Cullen murmured as he moved his fingers faster, her legs shaking from the impending orgasm. Nearly there, but then…he pulled away, and Amalia nearly shrieked the loss.

“ _Please_ , your mouth…Cullen!” she yelled at him, neigh breathless.

“So impatient,” he chuckled as he lowered himself, spreading her legs further. Cullen breathed against her lips and licked her slowly until his tongue penetrated her. He used his thumb to expose her nub and rubbed it as he licked her sopping wet cunt. Amalia let out a shocked howl as a powerful orgasm took her by surprise, a spurt of wetness coating her thighs and his mouth.

“I love when you do that,” Cullen said, voice heavy with lust as he kept rubbing her through her orgasm. Amalia squealed from the overstimulation as her legs shook even more. She gasped as another fierce orgasm wracked her body and more of her nectar escaped her. Amalia groaned and pushed Cullen away to get him to stop.

“Was that too much? Did I hurt you?” Cullen asked, returning to her side on the bed as worry furrowed his brow. He was still very much erect, but wasn’t concerned with it.

“All is well, Cullen,” she reassured him as she removed his breeches for him, revealing his rock hard cock. Amalia licked her lips greedily as she rested on her side. Cullen lay behind her, his hard cock pressed against her ass.

“Do you want me?” He asked as he playfully nudged his cock against her slit. She managed to breathe out affirmatively and reached around to grab his buttock to urge him forward. She felt his breath on the back of her neck as he lifted a leg to slowly enter her from behind. They both moaned at the contact as he established a careful, but deeply penetrating rhythm. Cullen relished at Amalia’s moans, her increased sensitivity to his touch causing her whole body to shiver with pleasure.

Cullen grasped her thigh firmly, but not with enough pressure to bruise. His breath on her neck quickened as he increased the pace. Amalia tilted her head back and moaned, his hand reaching around to rub her clit; a strong orgasm tore through her body that tingled to the tips of her fingers, her heartbeat thundering in her chest.

“I love you, my sweet,” she said with a breathless sigh.

He came undone. Cullen found his end shortly afterward with a shout of his love for her and thrust once, twice, thrice, and gripped her hip tightly as he spilled his seed into her with a satisfied groan. He pulled out as he was still coming, spurting a small amount of seed onto her round belly.

Amalia turned around to face Cullen and pulled him close with a lazy kiss, the post-orgasmic haze taking its toll.

“Thank you…I don’t think I will have any more nightmares tonight,” Cullen said, sleep returning to his eyes at last. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead. He noticed that she was quiet and her breaths were slow, evened out; she was long asleep. He smiled tiredly against her mussed hair and closed his eyes to join her in the Fade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
